You Have No Powers Here!
by SeymoreTheClown
Summary: A/U. Teen Titans in High School / Secondary School. BBxRaven perhaps others later. Rated T but this is subject to change. I wonder what's in Logan's bedside drawers?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Her sleep was disrupted, the dawning sunlight had broken through her curtains. After careful deliberation, she decides that it's futile to keep sleeping undisturbed, and she drags herself ways from her all too comfortable bed. Her vision is blurred due to her morning grogginess but her dark hair obstructs her face, so it doesn't really matter. Ignoring both of these hindrances, she trudges towards the wall-mounted mirror with the hairbrush she picked up from her nightstand. "Come on Raven, only six hours."

* * *

The inevitable wait for the bus came far too soon. It's usually not too bad but Raven's not dressed for today's strange weather. She's sweltering in her dark blue zip-up hoodie and black jeans - she'd rather be comfortable that accommodate for the weather. What's even stranger is that she can feel a light drizzle falling from the ominous looking clouds above. "Oh, lucky me" she deadpans. She's still groggy from being awoken far too early by the sun that seems to have bailed. In hindsight she should have gone to bed earlier but the pages of her book teased her, enticing her to turn them.

"Morning Rae!" Logan. No-one knows his first name, so he's just known as Logan. Quite frankly, she doesn't want to know him at all this morning.

"Not now Logan." There's a pause, a long pause.

"Morning Rae!" A cheeky grin plastered on his face, unfaltering. Raven turns to face him but being a petite 5"4 she is met with his torso. "You're standing a bit close."

"Not even a 'Good Morning' for your favourite person"

"Oh, how silly of me. Good Morning, Logan" she deadpans. Raven turns back to face the street, still awaiting the bus.

"Don't be like that Rae" she jumps when he places his hands on her shoulders. His grip is gentle but he is _touching_ her. Raven brushes off his hands, and readjusts the purple backpack on her shoulders. As she turns to glare at him, the bus arrives. You know, one of those generic yellow school buses. She climbs aboard, and searches for a seat away from everyone else. She bounces slightly in her seat as Logan sits beside her. She sighs.

* * *

As lunchtime rolls around, Raven still hadn't been able to escape from Logan's constant presence. Well, except for in class. She sits closer to the front, and everyone sits on singular desks - which she likes. This means she doesn't have to look at him, although he can be quite loud. So after scowling at herself for spilling a smidgen of food on her top, Raven retreats to the sanctuary of her natural habitat - the library. Aside from meditating, the only time she can unwind is when she is entangled in a book. Perhaps if she set sail into a fantasy land in pursuit of the illusive white whale Raven could escape the hazel-eyed boy. Or so she thought. The chair beside her creeks as he taller boys sits down, book in hand. Strangely he doesn't utter a word. She tries to sneak a glance at him through her long, dark hair. Logan hasn't seemed to notice her, instead he's staring intently at the pages of his book. If he had been staring any harder the pages would have caught fire. At this, Raven gives him a quizzical look. She doesn't know why this seems more interesting that a giant white whale, so she returns to reading. Only to notice, minutes later, that the pile of books by him is starting to grow. At the rate it is growing, it'll be snow-capped within the hour. Again, she sneaks a glance at him, this time not so discrete. She brushes her hair behind her ear to get a better look that the titles of his books. Raven turns her attention to the dark haired boy who is also looking at her. She'd been caught. Her pale cheeks become tinted with warm pink as she turns to focus back on her book. Logan chuckles quietly, and she buries herself further into her book; the warm pink darkening to a faint rogue.

* * *

The final class was supposed to be Raven's favourite but she couldn't focus properly. She'd embarrassed herself when Logan caught her staring, and she could stop think about it. She doesn't usually get embarrassed, it's a relatively new feeling for her and she doesn't know to deal with it. Occasionally she glances behind her to see how Logan's coping. He seems fine. In fact, he seems to have forgotten all about it. Raven whips her head towards the front before anyone could notice her looking at him, she sighs in relief. Looking down at her notepad, Raven notices that she's been doodling. That's just how distracted she's been. At closer inspection she realises that she has created a far too detailed bed. It really has been a long day.

* * *

It's cooler now, and it hadn't rained since the morning. Raven had hidden the dark stain on her top from lunch pretty well but that's mainly due to not many people paying attention to her as usual - not that she was complaining. She's waiting for the bus again, this time to go home and to be reunited with the cotton ocean that is her bed. Her shoulders began to strain under the addition weight it had accumulated after her visit to the library during lunch. Even with her love of books, Raven wishes they were lighter. She moves one strap from her backpack along her shoulder so she could rub the area that carried the burden. Oh, that does feel good. The sound of the bus doors opening brings her back to reality, and she climbs aboard. Raven butt feels spoiled on the softness of the bus seats after being subjected to the torture of the plastic school chairs. She bounces with familiarity as the spot next to her acquires a new occupant. "Hey Rae," Logan's smooth voice had deepened as the day progress and his fatigue grew, "Eventful day?" She tries to think back over the day, and her cheeks acquire a warm pink colour for the second time that day as she remembers her embarrassment in the library. "S-same stuff. Different day..." she mumbles.

"As long as you had fun." He smiles warmly at her, and she couldn't help but reciprocate his kindness with a similar smile. The bus seats suddenly seem smaller, and Raven can't help but feel slightly claustrophobic. To make matters worse, it's an old bus and Raven can feel every bump in the road. The vibrations cause her keys to jingle in her pocket, and her hair won't stay in place. She steals a glance at Logan to see how he's been affected. He's quite a bit taller than her, so his head is closer to the top of the bus anyway. As she peaks over, she notices that he is staring in her direction. At first Raven whips her head back to face the front, conscious that Logan has been staring at her. Upon a second glance she realises he's staring out the window next to her. Intrigued in his interest for what's outside the window, she joins him. Now she knows why it's darker in the bus. The orange glow of the sunset illuminated the passing meadows. The white wool of grazing sheep became coloured with an orange hue, and their shadows grow as the Sun slowly disappears of the horizon. At the end of a long day, this is nice.

* * *

_Well, this is the first chapter of my first Fan Fiction. I did find this a little challenging to write as I could think of ideas. Turns out I can only come up with ideas while drifting off to sleep. The only problem with that is there's no guarantee that I would remember of my amazing ideas. All things said, I hope you enjoyed. Feedback would be greatly appreciated as you guys will fuel my ambitions to create Fan Fictions. Plus, you guys will most likely have better ideas than what I have, and can help develop the plot in constructive ways._

_Thanks again - SeymoreTheClown_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. However, I am allowed to dream. A dreamy dream that I can dream dreamily.

Today was going to be cold. How did he know? The cool breeze that woke him sent shivers down his spine. Covers are supposed to protect you from the harness of the world, not betray you completely as soon as you expose a single patch of skin. Logan grumbled as he slithered out of bed, stretching as he does. He hobbled towards the open window that let the enemy inside, closing it a little too aggressively. Although he was irritated as his rude awakening, he didn't have to do much with his hair - the morning so far wasn't all bad. Having short hair does have its perks. Almost tripping over his rucksack, he made his way to the bathroom. The abruptness of the blinding bathroom light disorientates him, until his eyes get accustomed to the sudden light change. Approaching the sink, Logan gazes absently at his reflection. "To shave or not to shave? That is the question!"He pontificates with a little too much enthusiasm. Some slight stubble had grow over the last few days, creating a subtle 5 O'clock shadow in its wake. "Bro, the chicks dig it" his reflection assured him. With that, he proceeded with the rest of his manly hygiene routine. He runs a hand through his untameable black hair, giving himself a cheeky grin, "If you don't land a girl, I'll take you" his reflection winks at him. Logan curses the day when his own reflection got so full of himself.

After throwing on some clean clothes and gathering his school things, he stumbled down the stairs, still barely awake. Before braving the new day, Logan sticks and arm outside. "Yeah, it's going to be nice and warm," he contemplates running upstairs to grab something else to wear "It wasn't this warm earlier... Oh no!" he sprints back upstairs and bursts into his room. Panicking as he rummages through his bedside cabinet.

For a student his bag shouldn't be so light but it's less of a strain on him, so it's all good. The wind is a little stronger than usual, and Logan is glad he decided to keep the stubble. However, it doesn't stop his cheeks from turning a pale shade of pink. As he approached the bus stop a little ways from his house, he noticed another dark haired figure. Only this one was shorter than him, and female. Logan reminisces what happened the day before, how they shared watching the sunset on the bus. He gains ground on the bus stop monitoring his pace so she wouldn't notice him as easily but she was focused on the street, so even his brisk pace should be fine. The wind is momentarily gentler than when he left his house, and Logan notices how the girl pushes part of her hair behind her ear - revealing a shy ear. "Good Morning, Rae!" He exclaims, resting an arm on her shoulder. Raven, disapproving of his touching habit, sidesteps just enough so Logan is thrown off balance. "Too cold for anyone to be touching me..." she mutters, obviously irritated by the cold weather.

"If I help you get warmer then you'd be happy for me to touch you?" he wiggles an eyebrow suggestively at his question.

"Oh yeah, being warm means I want people to touch me" she deadpans.

"You're joking, right?"

"Oh no, I'm being deadly serious" her tone unwavering as she turns to return focus on the street. The bus pulls up on queue and Raven wastes no time getting on board. Logan sighs, almost knocking his head as he follows pursuit. By the time he's on, Raven already has her nose buried in a book. So the logical choice is to see next to her, right? It's sort of cute how she bounces slightly when he sits in the seat beside her, and her hair obstructs her view.

* * *

During class, Logan is seated towards the back of the room. However, he is not uncomfortable where he is because he's with his best friend - Victor. Both Victor and Logan are tall. Although unlike Logan, Victor is stocky. This is due to his hobby restoring scrapped cars, which is great because both he and Logan get their licences within the year. "So have you finished with your latest project?"

"Dude once we start cruising in it, all the birds will flock to us!" he exclaimed.

"Can you even fit in it? Unless it's a convertible now... That'd be so cool!" Logan half-jested.

"Oh, now that you mention it there's only room for one: me! Unless you like being strapped to the roof!"

"Catch some major rays up there, got to work on my beach body somehow." Logan, half-heartedly, chuckles.

"Then who's going to be the vanilla ice-cream in this chocolate-vanilla duo, and it certainly isn't going to be me" Victor jokes. He also notices how Logan has spaced out, staring towards the front with a slightly aggravated expression. "Earth to Logan... Logan?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright, Bro?"

"What do you mean?" giving the larger teen a quizzical look.

"You've been acting weird today... You didn't forget again, did you?" The anxiety on Victor's faces grows.

"I was a little late but I didn't forget to, I can't..." he trails off, again gazing absently towards the front.

* * *

Walking through the halls between lessons is always a bad idea, particularly today. A charity event selling confectionary caused the lower years to swarm the main lobby like fire ants with anger issues. It was easy to see any escape routes, if there were any, due to his height but Logan still couldn't be saved from the constant pushing and shoving. People were pressed up against lockers, with torn shirts, and crazed hair. When a school offers sugar to young students they can't say they didn't see this coming. Seeing as Logan hair is already untameable, it didn't really make a difference. He didn't get as injured as some as the other students because he had Victor - his personal bull dozer. "Seriously, I'm going to be cleaning bits of child from my shoes for weeks!" Victor puffed.

"Why didn't we just go outside and circle around?"

"You see those kids trailing behind us?"

"Yeah, what's with them?"

"They promised they'd hook us up with some free samples" Victor smirks happily.

"It's a charity event, dude."

"Yeah, these guys are paying for us in return for the chance of not getting as pummelled in this crowd."

"I like sugar as much as the next guy but I still feel bad about it..." Logan trails off.

"Whatever dude."

As they finally broke through the sea of students, Logan and Victor found their way to the revolving doors that led onto the school campus. The sunlight was blinding compared to the dimly lit hallways. It had warmed since the morning but the breeze was ever prevalent. Logan's eyes readjusted to the light, and his noticed that there were less students outside. Probably due to the sugary goodness inside the school. Victor wraps an arm around Logan's shoulders, the other arm extended. "Freedom..." he sighs, sweeping his extended arm in the air.

"We could have been out here about 10 minutes ago."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Victor replies as he releases Logan, "You've been acting like a negative Nancy for a while now..."

"I guess I'm just tired. School you know, it's tedious."

"In a few more hours it'll be lunch. Did you bring your own tofu again?"

"Well, I don't trust any canteen tofu. Like you shouldn't trust a fast food chain to give you a burger that is 100% beef, right?"

"True, true." They passed the fountain on their way to class. Logan drags his fingertips gently across the surface of the water. It's cold. The sensation of cold water sends shivers down his spine, and he visibly shudders. Goosebumps invade on the sparse arm hair's territory, and he rubs his other hand along the newly formed mounds. He cups a small amount of it in his hands, and flicks the icy liquid at Victor. His face becomes sprinkled with water droplets and, out of reflex, Victor shields his face from another onslaught. "Oh no! You are so dead!" Victor grins maniacally.

"Well, if your chunky legs can keep up with me that is." At this, Logan broke out into a sprint towards the building where their next lesson was. Victor charged in hot pursuit, both laughing along the way.

* * *

As the last period rolled around, Logan was bored out of his mind; t-shirt smeared with the remnants of Victors 'revenge'. Luckily, his deodorant masked the prominent smell of mustard, mostly. Home-economics really wasn't his forte but there's always someone worse than you. On cue, the sound of a bag being opened - a little too aggressively, accompanied by a puff of flour rising in the air behind him, became the focus of the class. As the cloud cleared, it revealed a petite girl caked in flour. Her usually dark hair muted by white mist. The class broke into hysterics. Looking at his, nowhere near finished project, he realised he should crack on, and try to refrain from drawing faces on the eggs laying on the counter.

After persevering for the next 15 minutes , his project was almost complete. A batch of scones were resting on baking tray, ready to be adorned with cream and an assortment of sweet jams. Thankfully, they hadn't burned. Although his were not the best looking, Logan felt a great sense of pride in his achievement. Everyone knew because the, normally sullen, face that he adopted in this class now reflected his pride. A small smile distracted them from the look of intense concentration, emphasised by his furrowed brow, on his face. With the application with the last teaspoon of jam, he walked over to the irritated girl behind him. "You look down, what's up?" Logan asked sympathetically.

"Look at me, I think you can figure out why I'm a _little _agitated." She snaps a little too harshly than intended. Scanning her flour smeared features, he broke into a little chuckle.

"I'm no better myself" he takes a seat next to her, smiling warmly.

"Oh yeah, those scones on your counter look so bad" she deadpans, "Truly terrible."

"If they're that bad, I guess you wouldn't like one" producing a couple from a cling-film bag.

"I never said that." She's cautiously eyeing the dark jam that's trailing down its side, lips moist at the thought of its deliciousness.

"I can't refuse you if you keep staring at it like that" her cheeks warm as her mouth hangs slightly ajar. Realising that she'd been caught, she changes her focus to her suddenly interesting pumps. "I'll get the cream ,shall I?" Logan stands and walks to the fridge by his counter. Her eyes follow him as he traverses past people moving between counters, sharing their creations. She's not staring at the exposed skin of his torso under his t-shit, hanging due to being bent over to retrieve the cream - that's be weird. Abruptly averting her eyes, she twiddles her thumbs in her hands. "This is going to make it just that little bit better" his smooth voice brings her back to reality.

"I guess I have to take your word for it" she responds sheepishly.

"Trust me Rae" his trademark smile brings another wave of warmth to her cheeks, and Raven holds her paper plate out with shy hands. All she can focus on is how the thick cream seems to be trickling over her scone in slow motion, and how inviting it looks. As the jam and the cream mix, there's a change in colour from a milky white to a subtle pink. Raven is drooling a little more that she should. She's hungry from skipping on the rancid dessert provided by the school, so she a dangerously embarrassing desire to shove her face into it. Picking it up in a hand while hovering the plate below it, she takes a fragile bite. The cream drips onto the plate, and thankfully not on her hoodie. "Wow, you're right. It is good." she mumbles.

"Uh, Rae? You've got a little cream on your nose." Raven crosses her eyes in a futile attempt to find it. She hastily cleans her nose with the sleeve of her goodie, so much for keeping that clean. Leaving a faded smear of white on the contrasting dark fabric. Logan chuckles at her abnormal bashfulness, and she can feel her cheeks warm again.

* * *

The end of the day ambushed him all too quickly. He found himself waiting for the bus home quicker than what he thought he would just a few hours ago. Clocks liked to taunt him by ending his fun early, and dragging out boring lessons for eons. Although he did get to share his scones with a few friends before Victor had at them. Watching one friend, in particular, was the most fun. Logan ponders on the fact that Raven was acting a little strange today, was there something wrong? After little deliberation, he concluded that he was right: chicks dig unshaven manliness.

He held the few remaining scones in a cling-film bag, trusting this way they wouldn't get destroyed in his backpack. Unfortunately, most of the vicious jam had settled at the bottom of the bag but there was not helping it. At least today was Thursday. As everyone knows, tomorrow would be the end of the week, meaning he would be granted freedom for a few days. Not that he had any plans. He had to make plans. Perhaps Victor wanted to pull an all-nighter in an attempt to finish the last few missions of 'Monkey Madness IX', that'd be fun. Unfocused on the road bus stop, he felt the force of a couple of irritable people pushing past him to get onto the bus that had, apparently, pulled up. As he climbed aboard, he scanned the aluminium vessel for available seats. What he found was a, freshly cleaned, dark haired girl sitting at a window seat near to the front than the back. Logan finds it strange how he didn't notice her waiting at the bus stop, but dismisses it. Instead, opting to sit next to her. It still makes him smile how she bounces up when he does.

* * *

His house seemed much warmer than it did this morning. That was to be expected, it was time for more. Logan re-adjusts the straps on his backpack before climbing upstairs. As he pushes on his bedroom door, it swings open. He throws his back into the corner. He then sits on his bed, proceeding to remove his boots. Reluctantly turning his focus to his bedside cabinet, Logan decides it's for the best. He rummages through the clutter of the top draw to find a cylindrical container with a screw-on lid. "I still can't get used to this, no matter how long I've been taking them."

* * *

_I've been constantly refreshing the Read Traffic in the last 24 hours. I set goals like "Maybe 10 people will read this", it feels so good to know that almost 5 times that amount have. It's refreshing to know that people take an interest in the same things that I usually keep under wraps. A few people find my love for Rom-Com... out of character, I guess. That's mainly because I haven't been able to find people who share my feelings, so it's rare for me to talk about it. Perhaps it's because I'm a guy that people are slightly apprehensive about it. I ramble._

_Anyway, if you liked this chapter or any chapter in particular please let me know. Any reviews would be much appreciated as well. I love reading constructive ideas that help improve my writing. As the following grows, someday all the stories I plan to write will be all of our efforts pooled into a magnificent work of art._

_Thank you again - SeymoreTheClown_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I'd like to be a Teen Titan but that's a different story.

It was Friday. The end of the week. That still didn't change the fact that Raven hates mornings. She hates how groggy mornings make her feel. Her hair is a mess, and her eyes glued shut by some awful gunk. Reluctantly, she's at her wall-mounted mirror preparing herself to face _people_. People can be so irritating. Raven's room is always quiet until it's disturbed by the sigh that routinely starts off each and every day, her sigh. This sign had particular depth to it today. For today there was a class that should be outlawed - Gym.

* * *

With the addition of an extra bag, Raven dragged her feet down the street towards the bus stop. Great, her _favourite _person was already there.

"Good Morning Rae!" Logan greets her with a toothy grin.

"It is Morning, I'll give you that. Whether it's good or not I'm not sure" the petite girl deadpans.

"Judging by the extra bag, you got Gym as well?"

"No. I'm auditioning for the school production as a fairy. A _really _pink fairy."

"Not to disappoint you but I already got that part" flashing her another cheeky smile. The thought of Logan in a pink fairy costume made Raven smirk but it fades quickly as she realises what he said prior.

"As well?"

"Well yeah, I have Gym on Fridays too" she sighs at this. "I take it you don't like Gym much?"

"Whatever gave you that impression?" she deadpans. Just as she says this, the morning bus pulls up. The doors open with a hiss, and the two make their way onto the bus, bee-lining to their usual seats next to each other. As always, Raven has the window seat. Sometimes she wishes he'd bump his head trying to sit down, just once. "How can you not like Gym? It's like the best class of the week"

"Do I look like the Gym-type to you?" as he scans her, she can feel her cheeks warming.

"You could be, if you found something you liked doing."

"Oh, I already have. It's called reading."

"And eating scones." Logan winks at her. Raven can feel the warmth in her cheeks intensifying, so she refrains from looking at him. "Only joking Rae, they were pretty good though." Her stomach grumbles at the recollection of the mouth-watering confectionary. He chuckles.

* * *

The break between lessons was difficult for the average student, getting knocked around by those bigger than you mostly by accident. Raven wasn't an average student by any means. She found herself being trapped in big crowds of people without having an say in which way they would push her. Sometimes, if she needed to get to her locker, the tide of people would sweep her to other side of the building. Today was no exception. Her normally pale arm started to show the beginnings of some bruises, they were hidden as she always wears her hoodie. This didn't stop it from hurting whenever someone touches her. The shrill of the bell causes the tide to recede back into their classes, leaving her the only one in the hallways. At least now Raven can keep her books in her locker. The same tide occupies the hallways during the mornings, so she didn't have a chance then either. Sighing as she closes her locker door with a clank, Raven heads to the library for her free period. It's a lot easier to get around now because most of the students are in their classes but there are always some exceptions. Raven decides to steer clear of them, as to avoid any trouble. Soon she arrives at the school's library. The silence of the grand hall, lined with bookcases, is a nice contrast to the sugar fuelled _children _thatattend this school. Her footsteps echo as she walks between isles, searching for nothing in particular. Although she shouldn't, Raven runs her fingers across the spines of books as she walks past. She savours the feel of each one. Her favourite one are soft to the touch, and they tickle her fingertips. Finding a book that seems moderately intriguing, she takes a seat at one of the wooden desks in the centre of the room. These desks are under constant watch of the Librarian, making sure that no student is bumming around. Not that there are many students here today. Alone at her desk, Raven flicks her the pages of her book. The pleasant fragrance of the old book fills the air. "Why is it so quiet in here?" she mutters to no-one in particular. She was right. I was eerily quiet in there today. Rays of sunlight shone through the great windows, illuminating her desk. Her only companions were the birds chirping outside. Raven shifted in her seat to get more comfortable. Hers shoes squeaked, a little too loudly, on the tilted flooring. "Look hair, I would like to read. Please behave yourself" her hair refuses to comply. Sighing, Raven pulls her back into a small bun, and then proceeded to read rather than procrastinate any more.

About twenty minutes pass before she hears signs of other human life. Footsteps behind her grow louder. Although she is curious, Raven keeps her focus on her book. Her increasingly dull book. The footsteps seem so close but she still refuses to look around. Silence again. With her curiosity peaked, Raven decides to take a chance with a quick glance behind her. There's no-one there. The silence of the library is disturbed by the sound of chair legs scrapping along the tiled floor, causing her to jump in her seat.

"You're right. If reading were a sport you'd be great." Logan had plopped himself in the seat next to her. Out of all the seat on that table he had to choose that one.

"Even if this was a sport, I'd be dead last with this book. It's dull."

"I thought you loved ever book ever written" he replied with a cheeky grin.

"If I think about it, there's only one other book that's even duller than this. That would be your biography" the petite girl deadpans.

"Oh Rae! How could you hurt me so?" feigning hurt with the back of a hand resting on his forehead and his eyes closed. Logan peaks at the girl still keeping her attention on the book. "Trying a new look?" gesturing to her newly adopted hairstyle.

"It keeps it out of my face, so I can read easier."

"Why don't you just wear it like that all the time then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your hair's always getting in the way, why not always have it tied up?"

"I-it's... embarrassing..." she stutters.

"Okay, now you're confusing me."

"Everyone stares at me enough as it is. With my hair down at least I can hide a little bit easier." Standing up from his seat, Logan chuckles. "W-what?" He swings his rucksack over a shoulder.

"You're smart girl. Don't ya think there's a reason for all the attention?" he finishes with a warm smile, before turning and heading towards the exit. Raven felt her cheeks warm slightly.

* * *

Lunch was fast approaching but the hands on the clock were moving agonisingly slow, so close to the end of class too. When the bell rang, all the students scrambled for the exit. Apparently they wanted this class over more than she did. To be honest, she didn't mind the class. Raven just wanted the day to be over as quickly as possible, so Gym would also be over. Before Gym could even begin, lunch needed to end. Fast. Although lunch didn't have the stress of a class, it had its own form of stress. You see, lunch is the time where the sugar-driven students could refuel, and could continue to be annoying for the remainder of the day. Seeing as the weather was decent, Raven decided to sit on the grass over-looking the main fountain. Hopefully she could also avoid any ruckus from the younger students by doing so. Although the feeling of grass wasn't as nice as the feeling of book, the feeling of the grass blades between her fingers was a nice change. Usually the grass would still be moist from drizzle earlier in the day. She got lucky today. Out of the corner of her eye, Raven notices a group of about three or four walking out of the main lobby. Amongst them there were only two she knew, Logan and Victor. They stood towering over the other two, though the other two were still slightly taller than her. They were animatedly talking to each other. Raven couldn't quite hear the conversation but she could her the, un-necessarily loud, laugh coming from Logan. One of the unknown people had spiked black hair, as if a hedgehog got trapped in a wind tunnel. She noticed that he was wearing shades and the rays of sunlight intensified, reminding her to get a pair. the other was a girl with fluorescent pink hair styled into pigtails. A little out of the ordinary but so was Raven. She wore platform shoes, so she may have been the same height as her. They were walking in her direction at an alarming rate. In an attempt to hide herself, Raven laid back on the grass, and gazed at the passing clouds. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her. They did.

"Yo! Rae!" Raven props herself up using her elbows to see Logan waving at her with a broad grin on his face. She waves back sheepishly. "Please don't come over here" she mutters through gritted teeth. They start walking across the grass towards her, she sighs. Logan sits next to her on the grass, and Victor sits beside him.

"You don't know these guys, do you Raven?" Victor asks. She shakes her head.

"I'm Rob, nice to meet you " the hedgehog introduces.

"Hey, I'm Jinx." Raven nods in acknowledgement at the presence of the two people standing in front of her. They proceed to sit on the grass together, positioned so they face the rest of the group. Raven is curious about Jinx, is that a nickname? She guesses some people actually like nicknames. She does not, and see glances pointedly at Logan.

After a while, the group seemed to be more comfortable with each other, some more-so than others. Raven still felt slightly uncomfortable, she's still not used to being with a group. Thankfully, the final bell rings, and the group stand up from their spots with a huff.

"Do you guys know where the changing rooms are? We've got Gym next" Rob asks.

"Us too. We can head up together" Logan offered, as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Do we have to push through the heard of crazed students again? I don't think I could handle that again today."

"Nah, we got our own 'secret' route!" smirked Victor.

_'Secret Route'? What are they talking about?_ Raven thought to herself.

"Just go. Or we'll be late" sighed Raven.

* * *

The dreaded lesson finally arrived. Gym. Everyone was outside because of the sunshine, boys and girls. The school tracks were littered with students, all wearing gym shorts and t-shirts. All but Raven. She was the only one in longer trousers but no-one said anything. The stands, which are usually filled during sporting events, only accommodated those with reasons why they couldn't partake. Even so, Raven could help that there was still an abnormal amount of attention on her as she jogged around the track. Her heavier breathing muted the sound of people running behind her. She was focused on getting this done quickly without trying too hard. Therefore, paced breathing was essential. She could feel a bead of sweat threatening to roll down her face from her forehead. This just increased her will to finish. Raven pulls around the last corner, and she has the finish in her sights. Other runners pull in front of her but she doesn't mind. She's totally read more books than them.

There's not a lot of distance between her and the finish now, so she glances behind her. Raven sighs in relief when she realises she's not last. After crossing the line, Raven moves on the grass just a little distance from an oak tree. She realises she's panting harder than she thought, and tries to keep it quiet. A plastic cup is presented to her.

"You did well," says Logan, offering her a warm smile. "Thought you might want this." Even though she wants to guzzle it down , she stops herself. Instead, Raven politely accepts the gesture, pushing the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks." she slowly takes a sip, savouring the refreshing coolness of the beverage. "I'd still rather be reading." Logan chuckles at this.

"Do you do anything else for fun or is reading just that good?"

"Oh no, all I ever do is read. I sleep on a mountain of books rather than a bed." she deadpans.

"Well, if you can find time in your _busy _schedule, I thought you'd might want to do something with us tomorrow."

"Us?" the dark haired girl asks.

"Yeah, it's Vic, Rob, Jinx, and yours truly, and we're planning on going shopping or something tomorrow. If you're up for it, that is." he replies, draining the remaining contents of his plastic cup.

"Ooh, I don't know... I _could _fit you guys into my 'busy' schedule, as you put it but-"

"Great! See you on the bus?" He interjects, and she sighs.

"Sure." With this, Logan stands and starts walking towards the changing rooms.

"And Rae?"

"Yeah?"

"You do look nice with your hair up." he offers the trademark warming smile before walking to the changing rooms. Raven can feel her cheeks warming up, embarrassed at the last comment.

* * *

_If you've made it this far, I'm doing something right. I don't really plan, I just do things. For the last few days, I've been sick. I feel like I'm dying. I digress._

_Let me know what you think of my style of writing: if there's not enough dialogue, not enough explosions, not enough goat simulation, or whatever._

_Thanks again, SeymoreTheClown._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titan. I do own this lovely cup of tea. Delicious.

Scorching rays of sunlight burst into his room. Logan had already abandoned his covers, drenched in sweat. The shirt he fell asleep in stuck to his chest. The shrill of his alarm wakes him up, and prompts him to get out of bed. Logan peels off his shirt and tosses it into a corner. He groans as he pulls he pulls his curtains shut. A bead of sweat trails down his neck and further down his torso, stopping at the rim of his shorts. It was Saturday. Normally he would have been laying in for another hour or so. However, today he had plans.

Logan gets out of the shower, no longer sticky with sweat. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he leaves the bathroom and heads back into his in room in search of clothes. His wardrobe door swings open, and he immediately knows what he's going to wear.

Raven's situation was slightly different. She rose that morning groggy, as she does every morning. She was also sticky with sweat. Her thin night shirt clung to her body, outlining her curves in violet silk. She stretches before hobbling out of bed. Raven makes her way to her bathroom to carry out her other daily rituals.

She's out of the shower, wet hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Raven stares at her naked face in the mirror.

"Why do I have to be so plain?" she sighs before remembering what Logan had said the previous day. Her face is not so plain anymore. Her cheeks had adopted a faint pink hue but it quickly faded when she noticed the time. She's still got to choose clothes.

-oOoOo-

Dressed in a grey t-shirt and combat trousers – that stop just above his ankles, Logan glides through his kitchen, and he grabs some buttered toast from a plate on kitchen counter. Humming nothing in particular, he swings by the fridge, grabbing a cold carton of pineapple juice. He takes a swig from the carton, and places it back. Closing the fridge door sends a wave of cool air his way.

"Truly the work of angels." He says, the taste of the refreshing beverage still lingers on his tongue. Logan runs a hand through his untameable hair before grabbing his bag from where it's been since last night- a chair near the front door. He slings the bag over his shoulder; his beaded necklace bounces against his chest as he does. With a bang, he closes the front door behind him. Immediately, he is hit with the harshness of the summer Sun.

"Glad I brought them." He mutters before making his way to the bus stop.

Raven notices the tall boy as he approaches the bus stop. She feels slightly self-conscious of what she's wearing. It's too hot to wear her usual hoodie and dark jeans, so she was limited in her choice. It still took her forever to choose. This was one of the first times in a while that she'd been out with friends, mainly because no-one invited her. She didn't mind either way. It just gave her more time to indulge in the world of fantasy and horror, which she enjoyed. Logan was fast approaching the bus stop, so Raven averted her eyes and pretended she didn't notice him.

"Hey Rae..." he said with raspy voice.

"A little too hot for you?" she gives him a sly smile, seemingly forgetful of her prior self-consciousness.

"You could tell?"

"Here," she reaches into her draw-string bag and produces a clear water bottle, "sounds like you need it." Logan accepts the gesture, gently grabbing it with a hand, and unscrews the lid. He tilts his head back, not touching his lips to the rim as the cool liquid enters his mouth. Raven watches as his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows, fascinated by its size.

"Thanks, boy did I need that!" he replies with a toothy smile. Logan returns the bottle, and Raven sighs when she realises how much he _guzzled_. He notices she's not wearing her usual attire, opting for something more lightweight.

"No hoodie today?"

"No, it's actually in my bag. It can't be more than five feet away otherwise I spontaneously combust." She jokes half-heartedly, rubbing her arm as she remembered just how self-conscious she was.

"I knew it'd look good!" Raven looks at him quizzically. "Your hair." He gestures to her dark hair, done in a loose bun. She rolls her eyes.

"I think the bus is coming." Raven turns away from him, trying to hide the fact she's wearing a lavender tank top. She twizzles a group of stray hairs between a finger and thumb as she waits for the approaching bus. Logan also notices how her trousers are slightly shorter than usual, revealing socks to match her top. The dark colour of her trousers is a nice contrast to the rest of her violet attire. The bus pulls up, doors opening with a hiss. It's different from their usual yellow bus. Instead, it's old and plain with no distinct colour. It had seen better days, some of the paint torn away under the effects of weathering. Both Raven and Logan climb aboard, with Raven taking the lead. Again, she gets the window seat, and Logan doesn't hit his head – much to Raven's disappointment.

-oOoOo-

The others are already waiting when Raven and Logan get off their bus. Protected by the shade of a tree, Jinx and Rob are sitting on opposite sides of a bench. Victor, on the other hand, is standing, beckoning them over with a wave.

"Yo guys! It's about time you showed up!"

"How can you still be so energetic when it's so hot?" grumbles Raven, her silver necklace hot against her skin.

"Because it means we get ice-cream!" Victor fist pumps the air. Logan's ears perk up at this.

"Why are we sitting around here for? Let's go!" he exclaims. Jinx and Rob stand, and walk over to the other three.

"Apparently we're getting ice-cream." Raven deadpans.

"I could go for some ice-cream, as long as it's strawberry." Says Jinx, winking.

"You just love everything pink, don't ya?" Victor grins.

"What can I say, it's my colour."

There's no talking as everyone is licking contently at their frozen delights. Rob has a single vanilla cone, the most boring of the bunch. Jinx did get her request, topped off with a succulent cherry. Victor's was definitely Victor. A double scoop, one coffee, and the other toffee – covered in a mountain of sprinkles. Lastly, both Raven and Logan have a simple but tasty mint.

"This was such as good idea." Jinx sighs happily.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" asks Rob.

"There are a few stores I want to visit, if you guys want to come with." Victor replies.

"Me and Raven have some shopping of our own to do!" before Raven could protest, Jinx lead her towards the shops with a firm grip on her wrist. The two girls disappeared behind automatic doors. Sighing to themselves, the boys wait a few moments before they made their own way in. The building was cool. A refreshing contrast to the heat of the outdoors. Pillars of marble hold walkways between the two sides of the shopping centre. Giant glass windows with colourful sale posters line either side of the three. As they start following Victor, Logan can hear their shoes squeak on the tiled flooring.

"So where, exactly, are we going?" asks Logan, no longer paying attention to the sound of their shoes.

"Somewhere to make us look sexy!" exclaimed Victor.

Meanwhile, Jinx was still dragging Raven around various clothing stores for what felt like an hour.

"Jinx, why are we in here?"

"It's going be hot for the next week or so. I'm just getting prepared. Anyway, we need to get you some from here too." Jinx smirks.

"No."

"Come on, Raven! At least try some on! You might even find one you like." Jinx says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Whatever." Jinx continues to flick through the racks, as Raven grabs something from beside where Jinx is. Raven briskly makes her way to the changing rooms, and she has to gently push past a few ladies squabbling over the sales.

Minutes later, Raven emerges from the changing rooms and is met with a smug looking Jinx. "So, did you like them?"

"I only tried on one…"

"It took you that long to try on one? You must have really liked it!" Jinx nudges Raven, a knowing grin plastered on her face.

"No, before trying it on I had to think why girls would wear something this…"

"Hot?"

"… Revealing." Raven deadpans.

"Come on Rae-Rae, it's not that bad!"

"It doesn't cover my arms or legs at all! It might as well be a bikini!"

"Then get a bikini. That'll get the boys' attention." Jink replies, giving her a suggestive wink.

"Do we have to get swim-suits?"

"Well, if we're going to the beach we do. We might as well make the most of this good weather!"

"This weather can go bite itself." She deadpans.

"Rae, you better choose something soon or I'm going to choose for you!" Jinx grins evilly.

"Fine…" Raven swipes the closest three swim-suits to her and heads back to the changing rooms.

"Can you even swim, Vic? Fat doesn't float." Logan grins.

"What you talkin' about fat? This is 100% muscle, bro!" At this, Victor flexes his biceps – disregarding the presence of other shoppers.

"Gross! There are children around!"

"Is someone a little jelly?" Rob adds, "A little peanut butter and jelly?" Logan's stomach growls.

"Don't talk so loudly, she can hear you!" The trio are also shopping for swim-suits; theirs are not as feminine.

"Do they even sell any in your size? Or do you have to get some industrial strength elastic? Logan smirks.

"If I can strangle you with them, any are fine." Victor gives Logan a maniacal look.

"Both of you just choose something so we can get out of here – it's so hot." Rob interjects, obviously a little irritated.

"Fine, fine." The two chorus, and they both grab something before heading over to the checkouts.

-oOoOo-

The two of them are sitting next to each other on the bus for the final time that day, and they both look out of it. "Today was too much." Raven sighs, staring at the roof of the bus. Logan huffs in agreement.

"At least there's the beach tomorrow…" his sight is also focused on the bus' roof.

"Did Jinx tell you about that?" She gives he a quizzical look.

"No? Victor told me about it just a few hours ago… You're coming too?"

"Against my will." She huffs too before turning to face Logan. "You don't want me to go or something?" she deadpans.

"N-no, it's not that. I just thought it wasn't your thing."

"And you'd be right."

"If you're going, does that mean you have a swim-suit too?"

"Of course." She deadpans.

"Awesome…" he mumbles. Although, it was loud enough for Raven to hear, and she flushes slightly. The bus falls eerily silent for a brief moment, before they go over a bump. It causes them to bounce in their seat, and the top of Logan's head makes contact with the roof of the bus. Raven giggles at how he rubs the spot on his head.

Before long, the bus comes to the stop on their street. Logan's the first to get up, and as he turns to leave, Raven notices a bulge in his back pocket. A cylindrical bulge that rattles as he walks. Although her curiosity peaks, she doesn't ask. Instead, she follows him of the bus – grateful that he didn't catch her staring at his butt.

-oOoOo-

_Sorry for not updating in a while; life can get in the ways. Man, do I hate exams. I started writing this chapter about two weeks ago, maybe three. I can tell you this tea has gotten really cold._

_As always, let me know what you thought of this chapter, and how the story is progressing._

_-SeymoreTheClown_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: Buon Pomeriggio. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else I may have referenced. Let's play a game: To see who can spot the references to other things in this chapter.

The Sun was radiating off the golden sand, searing the soles of bare footed people. Children's hands were sticky from melting ice cream, and their hair wet from playing in the sea. The sound of bustling people drowned out the waves lapping against the concrete of the sea walls. Amongst the bustling crowd were the group: Raven, Jinx, Victor, Logan, and Rob – each of them with their own cones. Victor, on the other hand, was cradling a huge assortment of confectionary, ranging from mountains of ice cream to pillow cases of cotton candy. He gave a muffled cry when finally could smell the saltiness of the ocean water.

"Dude, finish what you're eating first." Logan said. With a strained swallow, the food passed into Victor stomach.

"I said, BOOYAH!" At this, he scurried towards the water, kicking sand up he ran.

"We better find a place to sit." Raven said - voice as monotone as ever. Even though it was so hot, no-one had changed from their clothes into their swim-suit just yet. There were changing rooms close to the restaurants lining the nearby pier.

"But we should change first. We don't want to get sand on these clothes – it'll be uncomfortable later." Rob interjected.

"Someone better tell Vic. He's over there. I think he's dropped all his food or something." Jinx giggled.

"We'll go get him. You girls go get changed, we'll be up soon."

"I can't wait to get out of these clothes!" Logan sighed. The two girls headed towards the changing rooms while the other two sought after Victor.

The boys were already dressed and sitting on their beach towels, shaded by their umbrella. For some weird reason they were the first ones ready and the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Logan mumbled. He played with the soft sand between his toes. It was still warm even though it had been shaded by the umbrella. The salty taste of the sea was ever present, and it lingered on the boys' tongues. "I'm going to get drinks. Is cola fine with you guys?"

"Sure" the other two chimed. Logan got up from where he was sitting and proceeded towards a nearby store.

Aside from drinks, the store also sold a variety of other tacky goods – tacky goods ideal for tourists and children. All Logan was interested in were the ice cold drinks, and maybe a Frisbee. Meanwhile, back on the sand, the other girls finally turned up. Both of them dressed in appropriate attire for the beach. Jinx eventually opted for a dark pink bikini, leaving little to the imagination. However, Raven was quite the opposite. She had chosen a navy blue one piece but covered up her lower half by wrapping her hoodie around it. They both sat beside the butt print were Logan had been sitting, with the other boys sitting to face them.

"Where's Logan?" Askes Jinx.

"He's gone to get some drinks, should be back any minute." Rob replies.

"He's been gone for far too long!" Victor exclaims while laid back on the towels.

"Drinks anyone?" a muffled shout comes from behind them, and they turn to see its source. Logan is walking towards them with a case of discount colas under one arm, and a Frisbee in his other hand. Raven can't help but gaze at his toned torso as Logan make his way towards them. She also happens to notice the beaded necklace draped around his neck bouncing as he walks. Everything seems surreal, as if this moment had slowed right down. Raven suddenly feels her cheeks warming up – not because of the intense sunlight. Her heartbeat starts to quicken and her palms become a little sweaty. Logan puts the case in the middle of the circle of friends, and re-adopts the groove he left in the towel in between Raven and Jinx. Raven also notices how a single bead of sweat had started to traverse across his sculpted torso. What she failed to notice was the set of bright, girly eyes focused on her.

"So Raven, are you thirsty?" The sound of Jinx's voice brings her back to reality, and Raven realises she'd been caught staring.

"Huh? Uh… Yeah." She reaches over and takes the first cola from the case. It opens with a loud fizz which startles her slightly.

"Whoa, slow down there girl! Your might hurt yourself!" Victor exclaims. Raven hadn't taken a breath in quite a while, instead she was chugging the sweet beverage as if her life depended on it.

"Who's up for some swimming? I know I am!" And with this, Raven undid her hoodie and dropped in where she was sitting. She promptly made her way into the cool water, hoping that she'd distracted anyone who might have caught her staring.

"That's quite the swim-suit she's got on, don't ya think?" Jinx whispers to Logan – adorning a cheeky grin. Logan, who is in a world of his own, doesn't quite hear her. Instead, he'd been focusing a little too much on the fact Raven actually has _legs_.

"I think I'm going to swim too!" He gets up all too quickly and darts after Raven. Rob leans over to Victor and whispers, "What do you think's in the cola?"

Raven emerges from under the sea, only to see Logan coming in as well.

"I never thought I'd see you in a swim-suit."

"Well, it is the beach." She deadpans.

"And who would have thought that you'd have… _legs_?"

"How'd you think I'd get on the bus every morning? Float?" she says half-jokingly but she can't help the pink hue colouring her cheeks. So, she dives back underwater. Logan does the same. They can see each other as they both have the eyes open but their vision is blurred. After about 10 seconds, they emerge again. It seems to have cooled them off. Some of Raven's wet hair sticks to her face, and it is frustrating trying to move it. Logan extends a hand and brushes the remaining stubborn hair behind an ear. They're quite far out into the ocean - and a good distance away from other tourists - but Raven can't help but feel as if the whole world is watching them.

"We should head back, before we end up too far away from the beach." They both looked back at the beach, and it still seemed to be littered with a vast number of speck sized people.

"I guess you're right. Race ya?" He offers her his trademark smile as he turns to start swimming away. Without having a word in edge-ways, Logan has already started swimming off. Though reluctant, Raven follows him - swimming at a pace that almost matches his.

Before long, they arrive back at the shore. Two of the other three are no longer there, only Rob is left sitting under the shade.

"Back are we? The other two just headed to the arcade on the pier."

"Then why didn't you go too?" asks Raven.

"Someone has to hold down the fort. I'm not that much into video games anyway." Logan notices that half the case of cola had disappeared since they left.

"So, Vic's been guzzling the cola?" he offers with a small smile.

"Vic and Jinx. No-one touched it for the longest time; we thought that there was something in it." Rob chuckles to himself.

"Something in it?" The two ask with quizzical looks on their faces.

"Yeah, because of you two acting so strange right before you ran away with each other." Both of them felt their faces warm at this.

"I'd hardly call it 'running away with each other'…" Logan adds. Raven still hadn't said anything at this point – she was too busy hiding behind the can of icy cola in her hands.

"Whatever. Since you guys have come back, I'm going to head towards the pier. I heard that there's some good pizza up there." Rob stretches before walking off, and leaving shallow footprints in the sand behind him.

"I didn't know Rob was that funny…" Logan says in an attempt to end the awkward silence Rob had left them in, "Running away with each other… Ha…"

"Yeah… Positively ridiculous." Raven adds – her voice barely above a whisper. They make eye contact for the briefest of moments before averting their attention elsewhere. Raven had her can but Logan had nothing, so he chose to focus on the ocean again. It was strange. It seemed as if the whole beach had suddenly gone quiet; the only sounds were the lapping waves and the soft whistling of the summer breeze. They hadn't realised how close they were sitting until Raven adjusted herself to be more comfortable, and her arm brushed up against his. It sent goose bumps through her body like electricity. It was a _positively _strange feeling. Raven could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She wanted to risk another peak at Logan, so she went for it. The sweat bead had returned. It was moving, seemingly, slower than before. She watched as it made its way over his pectorals and down to linger on the top of his abs – his toned abs. Raven subconsciously bit her lip, oblivious to the fact he had caught her.

"Raven?" Logan leans over to touch her cheek before she is brought back to reality. They're even closer now. Now she's focusing on his pink lips, and how soft they must be. Her eyes start to gloss over as the heat seems to be getting to her. Logan places a hand on her forehead.

"Raven, you're hot." Raven giggles uncharacteristically. A wide grin appeared across her face. She presses a finger – a little roughly - up against his lips.

"Don't say that." She mock pouts. "You're not allowed to say that."

"I think we better get you off the beach." Logan looks around for a cool place to take her. When he realises that some of the restaurants probably have air conditioning, he picks her up – cradling her like a cat. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself into a more comfortable position, closer to him.

"Where are we going?"

"To one of the restaurants." At this her stomach audibly growls, and she blushes at her new found embarrassment. "It seems like you need it." Logan chuckles softly, and Raven buries her face into his chest. She can hear his heart beating. It's slow – strangely slow. She tries to listen more carefully without pressing herself against him anymore. It's like a deep metronome, beating rhythmically. She places a hand on his chest to steady her as he walks, and she feels goose bumps form up under her fingertips. She looks up at him and he looks down at her.

"Sensitive." Logan gives her a warm but shy smile. Her cheeks warm up again. "Let's get you to some air conditioning. Maybe there_ was_ something in that cola." He chuckles again.

They're somewhat drier now as they walk down the pier. Scanning for decent looking restaurants, Raven notices a particularly inviting one, and she signals for Logan to take them there. The signs read 'Air Conditioned', so he thought it was fine. It wasn't packed but they had been seated in the most awkward seating ever – in the corner of the restaurant with their seats very close to each other. They had received a few looks from people when they arrived; due to the fact Logan had been cradling her the entire time. As they sat at their seats, very close to each other, people seemed to ignore them – as if they might've been intruding on something.

"It's nice in here." Raven says, feeling the goose bumps return.

"Are we the only one's still in own swim-suits? We are, aren't we?"

"Yes. Two half-naked teens sitting in a nice restaurant, things can only go well." She deadpans.

"I see you're back to your old self." He offers her a warm smile. "Do you want your hoodie or shall I hang onto it?" She takes it from him and puts it on, feeling a little less exposed.

"Thank you." She wasn't completely dry, and some areas of her hoodie became damp enough to cling to her curves. For whatever reason, Logan found it even sexier – maybe because it was more… 'Raven'. The waiter handed then their menus and promptly let them be. You could tell it was a nice place as the menus had leather covers.

"I think I'll get some cola without anything in it." Logan gives her a playful nudge.

"Do you think they're still serving tea?"

"Hang on. Garcon! Excuse me Garcon!"

"Not so loudly!" Raven exclaims, trying to hush him up.

"Can I help you guys?" a tall waiter approaches them. He had his shirt untucked, and he was wearing converses – a significant contrast to the mood of the restaurant.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you guys are still serving any tea."

"Certainly, sir. In fact, we have a specific menu for our assortment of specialty teas. Would you like one?" Logan looks over a Raven.

"Please." She responds sheepishly. He hands them another leather menu, somewhat smaller than before. She slaps Logan with the back of her hand as the waiter leaves. "You are so embarrassing!"

"We got what you wanted, right?" He offers her a cheeky grin, and Raven can't help but let a small smile through.

A tapping sound came from the windows at the front of the restaurant. When the two looked over there was no-one there. The next thing they knew, they had gained some new guests.

"So, this is where you two have been." Jinx says with a sly grin, and winks at Raven. Jinx sat next to Raven, and Victor sat next to Logan; squashing them together more. Rob, on the other hand, sits on the chair opposite them. There's an awkward moment when Raven and Logan's legs brush up against each other but there's nothing they can do, so they're stuck like that for now. Logan's leg hair tickles the bare skin of her legs, and Raven has to stifle a giggle.

"The menu here looks pretty good! Oh yeah! There are twenty-four pounds of barbeque ribs with my name on it!" proclaimed Victor.

By the time everyone's food had arrived it had already been an hour and a half since the original pair had sat down. There were several glasses, most half full, scattered across the table, and it was difficult to move without accidently knocking them with their cutlery. Another half an hour in, half of the food had been eaten. Victor had somehow shovelled down all of his ribs, although most of it ended up on his face. Raven had gotten her tea; herbal tea, to be precise. It was warm and sweet as it hugged her taste-buds. The taste had lingered there for a good while after taking that first, much needed sip.

"So what were you guys doing in here? Together?" Jinx asked with a suggestive tone in her voice.

"We came in here for the A.C. It was too hot on the beach." Raven replies in her monotone voice. Logan gives Victor a look, and he replies with another look; a knowing look.

"It is pretty hot today." Victor adds through a mouthful of half chewed meat. "Some people shouldn't be out in the heat without taking the proper precautions." Victor glances over a Logan again, giving him a pointed look. Raven notices the exchanges between the boys, and she realises they aren't taking about her. She looks over a Logan, a serious expression scrawled across his face. Raven isn't really concentrating because of how close they've ended up; having been squashed together by their friends. If she were to move the hand trapped under the table, she'd definitely be stroking his leg.

"So what were you two doing at the arcade? Together?" Rob interjects, having finished his second pizza of the day. Jinx and Victor glance at each other for a second before replying in unison, "Playing games!"

"A little early to be playing games, don't ya think?" Logan quips, thankful that the focus of the conversation had been diverted from Raven and himself; mostly revenge for Victor's earlier comments. Victor nudges Logan with his shoulder, in an attempt to hide the faint blush on his cheeks. He falls further into Raven, and he has to put a hand on the seat just by her shoulder to stop himself from head-butting her. Somehow they ended up facing each other and just inches apart. Logan pulls away and straightens himself up in his seat. They're legs brush up against each other again. Goose bumps form on Raven legs – making them even more sensitive. Oh, how she wishes she was wearing more than just her swim-suit and hoodie.

"I think this was the best pizza I've had in a long time." Rob says, breaking the awkwardness between Raven and Logan, Jinx and Victor.

"I don't know. My food was… decent." Replies Jinx.

"Decent!? Girl, did you try the ribs!? I salute the pigs who sacrificed themselves for this honourable cause!" Victor's salute was so over the top that everyone could imagine a flag waving behind him.

"My wallet is not looking forward to the bill." Logan pats himself down, looking for said wallet. "Oh no…"

"What?" Raven replies.

"I'm only in my swim-suit." Everyone else panic when they look down at themselves, realising they are all in the same boat.

"Did we all leave our stuff on the beach – unattended?" deadpans Raven. Everyone else nods in unison.

Luckily, nothing was taken. All their things were sitting on the beach under their umbrellas. The tide of people had receded, so it made it easier to find their sandy baggage. Seeing as Raven and Logan were the first to sit at their table, they stayed. They were left with a lot more room too, and they were now sitting across from each other. The two of them weren't looking at each other, and the only sound between them was the drumming of Raven's fingers on the table-top. Every time Logan glances at her, he can't help but notice how her hoodie has dried off. He also notices how it's looser around her neck, revealing a small silver chain sitting delicately on her pale skin. There's a diamond shaped pendant attached to it. It reminds Logan of a silver kite, and his eyes wander up to her face. She's still not looking in his direction, so he has a little longer to examine her features. A few stray hairs have fallen on her face. He's always liked her dark hair, and he likes how it's perfectly straight. She'd pulled it up into a ponytail while it dried. Logan's also wondered how her skin could be so free of blemishes – she doesn't seem like the type to wear make-up. Out of the corner of his eye, he realises she's about to catch him so he changes his focus to something nearby. Raven, on the other hand, hadn't noticed that Logan had been looking at her. All she can focus on is how he's still half naked, and that no-on seems to think it's abnormal. Well, they are near the beach. Why can't she restrain herself from looking at his chest? The toned chest that was so comfortable to rest against. She shakes her head to try to stop thinking about such things. Instead, her finger drumming becomes louder.

"What was Victor talking about earlier?"

"Huh?" Logan snapped back to reality.

"He didn't know about how… You carried me in here…" her cheeks start to faintly redden, "and you two kept looking over at each other."

"Oh, it's nothing. He was just stopping Jinx from prying anymore." He wasn't lying but it wasn't the entire truth either.

"Does it have something to do with what was in your pocket yesterday?" His face suddenly becomes dark for a split second, before returning to its normal, joyful state.

"Oh, _those_? They just help me cope with the heat…"

"Logan…" she places a hand on his, just as the others return.

"Oh, what's going on here then?" Jinx interrupts, giving Raven a small wink. Both Raven and Logan quickly retract their hands.

"So you guys got all the stuff? Let's pay for the food and leave." Logan stands up; the beaded necklace bounces on his chest.

-oOoOo-

It's only the two of them left. The others had already left; Jinx with Victor - Rob in a private car. They're both sitting on the last bus home, with Raven at the window seat as usual. She's still curious about the thing in his back pocket but she doesn't want to pry. They're both fully dressed again, so she can't steal glances his chest anymore. She feels slightly weird for thinking like that but her cheeks say that she really enjoys it. Raven's in a world of her own, so she jumps slightly in her seat when his hand brushes up against her leg accidently.

"You okay, Rae?"

"Long day…" She's too tired to argue over the nickname.

"Yeah – a lot's happened today." They both make awkward eye contact at this, and the red hue of their cheeks deepen. The two of them notice how close their hands are from touching. Raven retracts her hand uses it to brush her hair behind an ear. She can feel her heart rate quicken, and the tightness in her chest grow.

"Look, I still have legs." Her chuckle is barely audible.

"Raven… Making jokes? Now I've seen it all!" The smile on his face is wider than she's ever seen it.

"Do you think I'm really that boring?" She deadpans.

"If anything, you're even more interesting." His smile shrinks to something warmer. The bus comes to a stop, and the doors open with a hiss. Logan stands to leave and walks towards the doors. Raven can't help but look at his back pocket – looking for any signs of the mysterious container. However, a small part of her can't help but look for her own enjoyment.

-oOoOo-

_So, here we are again. Welcome! Wipe your feet. I knocked this out in a couple of days – I'm so proud of myself! Awkward moments are fun to write, and I hope they're fun to read. I still don't know how I feel about Raven acting this… naughty? Is that the right word?_

_Anyway, leave a review to let me know what you think. I do try to respond to your feedback but with three exams next week I don't know when the next update will be._

_-SeymoreTheClown_


End file.
